User blog:Corbierr/S1, S2 and S3 comparison part five- ENDINGS
Hey guys, I’m thinking again. You all know what that means! Blogs, LOAS, and more random opinions. And, it means, I’m finally going to finish the Analysis. I know, I know, I’m like a month late, so here is the link to the Villain Analysis if you want to re-read the others. So, let’s get started! Ah, Endings, they make us smile, they make us cry, and they make us want more. And today, we’re going to compare the season endings. Each season’s ending will be split into two categories- Mystery, and Subplots. Current points- S1- 40.5 S2- 48.5 S3- 56 Season 1- Mystery- As far HOA endings go, this one was the most mystery-oriented, and slowest paced at that. I’m sure you guys get what I mean, because they spent a majority of their hour on the mystery stuff, and took all the time they needed. Personally, I like how things were paced; If it was just ‘make the cup’ it’d be boring, and so, this ending had subplots- Rufus, The SS/Joy, and the Cup itself. It was nice, because everything happening at once gave depth to the plot; Character developments became more obvious; While it was not as intense as the other seasons, things focused primarily on the characters, their feelings, and their interactions- which is why I LOVE the classroom scene, but I’ll try to keep bias out of this. Also, things being slower means they had the time to do a lot more with it, add some layers. Basically, the ending paced itself, using it’s time wisely and not leaving any plot holes or making anything confusing. Flaws? Well, if I look at the first season as it’s own entity and do not compare it directly to future plots, I say that there could have been a bit more. More...idk, just more. As far as finales go, it tied things up and gave some good drama, but there were some boring scenes as well. Overall, though, I think it was just a very well made finale for it’s season; There’s a reason I still remember this episode almost word for word. 4.5 points (45 points) Subplots- There’s a little less to say for this one, just because most of the subplots, like the romances, were tied up before the finale even started, so the only real subplot was prom, and well...Fabina got together, the end. Rather than tying up the subplots, however, it actually sparked ''a couple of them. Jabina (deleted scene of course), The Cup not being destroyed, Victor needing elixir, Amfie’s date thing... However, they could have tied up more things. Jason and Pason, for starters. They could have given SOME closure to S1 Jara instead of just...”Nope, didn’t happen.” The SS just sort of stopped, too, though I’m not sure how much more they could have done with it. Over all, for the subplots they started I give credit for, but other than that, not much really happened here. 3 points. (48) Season 2- Mystery- While Season 1’s ending did good in the way of pacing and characters, Season 2 did good with twists and the ‘now-or-never’ feel of the season itself. What I mean is, it reflected the season well, and if we look at it as one entity, I need credit it for it’s twists, it’s drama, it’s special effects, and it’s strong climax. I liked all the villains in the room at once; it was a nice way to deepen the drama. And the drama never felt too forced; it felt natural, given the context. Eddie as the Osirian was a nice addition, though I still say it should have been foreshadowed more. And nobody can deny that Rufus and Senkhara both getting sucked into the underworld forever was a wonderful way to end the show. The Tear of Gold cliffhanger was nice...but loses credit for never being brought up again. Flaws? It was undeniably rushed; Vera just sort of left; and until Senkhara showed up, it was...kind of boring, IMO, because all they did was go to find Jerome and go collect the mask. Overall, the ending fit the tone of the season very well and had a lot of good moments, but I need to take a point away due to it being rushed and all the action being stuffed into just fifteen minutes. 4/5 (52.5) Subplots- Ah, this one had subplots being wrapped up all over the place. Fabina got back together, Peddie was saved, Jara kissed, John got out of jail, Amfie got back together, Gran got out of the hospital, Victor’s arc ended with him being heroic, Joy proved herself as a good member and person, and Jerome got the gem back. I like how they tied everything up and made everyone happy...everyone except Mick, whose subplot in this episode was handled...badly, to say the least. I enjoy that things were tied up, but they seemed tied up a little too...easily, and suddenly. Why? Because it all happened in the last 10 minutes of the episode! If they had taken more time to give closure to these plots, I think it would have worked better. For what it’s worth, though, they did a good job of wrapping things up. (Except for, again, Mick. He had no closure.) Overall, you can tell they tried to make everything work, and for the most part it did, but most of these closures seemed a little too rushed for my taste. 3/5 (55.5) Season 3- Mystery- Eh...yeah, This finale left me a little underwhelmed with the mystery. The sinners just sort of ran around and did random bad stuff, which was a disappointment. Ammut was defeated way too easily. Just having Eddie and KT in the end was a little bothersome because I still say that the Sibuna Sinners should have been there too- and they should not have took their memories away, that’s just one annoying reset button I hate being pushed, especially with Willow’s case. Basically, the finale didn’t live up to its hype. I have to give it credit, though; I can tell they tried. Maybe if they had given it extra time instead of breaking it up, it would have been done better. I did like the beginning of the finale with Robert sinning everyone, as well as Willow and Harriet’s involvement. They had good ideas, they just weren’t executed well. But they get credit for Denby being devoured. 2.5/5 (58.5) Subplots- At least, with the subplots, they did a little better. KT’s plot with Grampa Fromby was finished off with that nice talk; Jeroy not only got back together, but they did so in a way that also redeemed Mara. Walfie got back together. Peddie got back together. And it was nice just to see the cast all enjoying the fireworks; This was the first time where all the characters got their closure. But more complaints here; Eddie and Sweetie never got to reconcile, and that upset me. Mara’s redemption, like I said in the character analysis, just seemed sort of sudden. And again, things were rushed and made way too simple. 3/5 (61.5) The results '''So, we’re done with the Analysis! And, with 61.5 points, the season that gets crowned the “best” is Season 3! But, of course, that’s just overall; Season 1 wins for the best friendships, romances, and best Sibuna. Season 2 wins best stakes and best character developments, and Season 3 had the best twists, best use of characters, best villains, and apparently, was the best season based on the score.' 'What did you guys think? Anything to add, anything you disagree with, just mention it below. SORRY I haven’t gotten chapter 10 out yet, but I promise, the next few chapters (note the plural) will be up tonight. Thanks to all you guys for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it. ' Category:Blog posts